Introduction (helicopter ride)
and Frank West in the helicopter.]] Photojournalist Frank West knows he's on to something big and is willing to take great risks to get the scoop. He charters a helicopter to take him over the town of Willamette Colorado that has become the source of great mystery since all communication with its population was cut off and the military blocking off the town. , p. 30 __TOC__ Snapping photographs :See Frank's Photos for an explanation of how to take photos. As the helicopter flies over the city of Willamette, zoom in with the camera's viewfinder and focus on the carnage along Main Street. Take pictures that get Frank the most Prestige Points. The highest Prestige Point are with some kind of action in the shot. There are five high point prestige point photo opportunities that Frank can photograph from the helicopter. Since Frank can only take 30 pictures, keep each photo opportunity to a maximum of six shots. , p. 31 Don't pause the game If you press in on attempt to pause the game during this sequence (or any cut scenes), you will skip it altogether, being taken to the next gameplay segment. Only click if you want to pass this portion over, because you cannot pause taking photos from the helicopter. Photo opportunities It is recommended that you take pictures on the ride so you can earn some valuable prestige points which allow Frank to gain levels.Dead Rising Walkthrough, ign.com, (February, 25, 2007). Photo opportunity one: Three zombies feast The first photo opportunity is on the perpendicular sidewalk just before the next photo opportunity of a man on a white car. Zoom in and center the three zombies feasting on what appears to be the remains of another human being. Snap up to six shots. Keep in mind the prestige points for this photo opportunity are low, only up to 104 points. Photo opportunity two: Car zombie attack A man is on top of a white car surrounded by zombies. The helicopter hovers over this location long enough for Frank to snap six pictures. Keep the man in the center of the viewfinder and zoom in close, but not too much that you cut off any of the action. Photo opportunity three: Surrounded school bus A school bus is surrounded by zombies. The helicopter hovers over for a few moments, giving you plenty of time to snap up to six shots before moving on. Zoom in for more prestige points. Photo opportunity four: Gas station explosion A distance up the street pass the bus is Tornado gas station. Keep the gas station centered in the viewfinder, which is difficultt because the helicopter is moving. Be ready to snap a photo. An explosion destroys the station, igniting all of the zombies nearby in a gigantic ball of flame. If you are fast enough, you can take a photograph just as the gas station explodes, then take another five of the flaming zombies stumbling from the destruction. , p. 32 Photo opportunity five: Survivor falls to her death The final photo opportunity is on top of the roof of the C.W. Factory warehouse. A woman is encircled by zombies and she has nowhere to go. Try and take the photos when the woman is: # shooting the zombies with her handgun, # waiving at the helicopter for help, or # being attacked. Save at least one or two shots for the grand closing finale when a zombie grabs her and she falls to her death. Landing on the mall Frank spots a Heliport on the rooftop of the Willamette Mall and asks the pilot Ed to drop him here and come back to get him in three days. Before the helicopter can touch down, three military choppers appear and attempt to push the helicopter away from the mall. Ed gets close enough for Frank to jump out before flying off. On the Heliport, Frank encounters Carlito for the first time, a mysterious man who is not very forthcoming with information. , p. 33 Security Room and introduction to Entrance Plaza After speaking with Carlito, head through the gray doorway to Carlito's right and go down the stairs to the mall's Security Room. At the bottom of the stairs is a green couch where you can save your game when the "save" action icon appears. Walk through the red door at the end of the small hallway, which is labeled "Janitor's Room". Examine the surveillance monitor for a short cutscene.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Then walk through the yellow door and then through the door on the right marked "Staff Only." This door opens into a long hallway, which takes Frank out into the Entrance Plaza of the mall. , p. 34 Trivia Images Flying to Willamette File:Dead rising helicopter 2.png|Ed DeLuca's helicopter. File:Dead rising copter (3).png|About the only thing to do in this town is kill time at the shopping mall. Three zombies feasting photo opportunity Dead_rising_90_brutality_copter_pics_3_zombies_feasting_(5).png | 90 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_99_brutality_copter_pics_3_zombies_feasting_(4).png| 99 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_104_brutality_copter_pics_3_zombies_feasting.png| 104 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_82_brutality_copter_pics_3_zombies_feasting_(2).png| 82 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Man trapped atop car photo opportunity Dead_rising_189_brutality_man_atop_white_car_(2).png| 189 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_215_no_genre_man_atop_white_car_(4).png| 215 Prestige Points Genre: No Genre Dead_rising_231_brutality_man_atop_white_car_(3).png| 231 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_231_brutality_man_atop_white_car_(5).png| 231 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_255_no_genre_man_atop_white_car_(6).png| 255 Prestige Points Genre: No Genre Dead_rising_365_man_atop_white_car.png| 365 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_384_brutality_man_atop_white_car_(7).png| 384 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Surrounded bus photo opportunity Dead_rising_131_no_genre_copter_pics_surrounded_bus_(4).png| 131 Prestige Points Genre: No genre Dead_rising_121_no_genre_copter_pics_surrounded_bus_(5).png| 121 Prestige Points Genre: No genre Dead_rising_147_no_genre_copter_pics_surrounded_bus_(3).png| 147 Prestige Points Genre: No genre Dead_rising_250_no_genre_copter_pics_surrounded_bus.png| 250 Prestige Points Genre: No genre Dead_rising_192_no_genre_copter_pics_surrounded_bus_(2).png| 192 Prestige Points Genre: No genre Gas station explosion photo opportunity Dead_rising_659_brutality_copter_pics_gas_station_explosion.png| 659 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_217_brutality_copter_pics_gas_station_explosion_(3).png| 217 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_176_brutality_copter_pics_gas_station_explosion_(4).png| 176 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising178_brutality_copter_pics_gas_station_explosion_(2).png| 178 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Woman falling to her death photo opportunity Dead_rising_603_copter_pics_woman_falling_to_her_death_(3).png| 603 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_39_copter_pics_woman_falling_to_her_death_(2).png| 39 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_300_copter_pics_woman_falling_to_her_death_(4).png| 300 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality Dead_rising_429_copter_pics_woman_falling_to_her_death.png| 429 Prestige Points Genre: Brutality See also Notes External links